magifandomcom-20200222-history
Yamraiha
Yamraiha (ヤムライハ, Yamuraiha) is a Magician who specializes in Water Magic. Yamraiha is one of the Eight Generals of Sindria and Aladdin's Magic Teacher. She originated from Magnostadt and was a former member of its academy. She is currently residing in Sindria for unknown reasons. Appearance Yamraiha is an average sized woman, with large breasts and blue medium-length hair. She seems to wear a long off-white robe and a black hat that resembles a typical witch's hat. She has a red gem on a chain around her forehead and golden cone-shaped shells covering her ears. She also has clam shells on her chest instead of a shirt or other more normal covering. She usually carries around a staff. She is also noted to be very attractive. Personality Generally, Yamraiha is a sweet and caring person, but she also has a violent side and a sharp tongue. She can be nice to people she is interested in, and respects Sinbad a great deal. She's confident in her magic skills. She has a fierce rivalry with Sharrkan, since she claims that Magic is better then swordsmanship while he claims the opposite. It seems that she's very shy in front of the person she likes, and she gets very nervous in these occasions. History When Yamraiha was young, she was abandoned by her parents because she was born such a strong Magician, and began to follow a fate made of solitude. Yamraiha was born to a clan that, for generations, served under the Royal Family. She was however abducted by Matal Mogamett from Musta'sim Royal Palace and raised by him, however he hid the truth from her. Yamraiha became a student of the Magnostadt Academy and spent a lot of time with him, who was the Academy's chancellor. She used to pester him to read difficult books to her about Magic. She thought of him like a father. When she was old enough to understand what was happening around her, she became more and more suspicious and started to be afraid of him, thinking that he wanted to use her in the rebellion as his tool.Night 197, Page 9 Sometime in her past, Yamraiha met Sinbad and began to trust him. She ended up leaving Magnostadt to join Sinbad in Sindria. Plot Sindria Arc When Sinbad returns from Kou Empire, Yamraiha's shown with the other Eight Generals greeting the king.Night 77, Pages 6-7 Yamraiha is formally introduced by Sinbad to be Aladdin's teacher of Magic. When Aladdin sees her for first time, he gropes her and she becomes very upset and attacks Aladdin with Water Magic, ruining the image that Aladdin and Alibaba Saluja had of her to be very sweet. Aladdin asks what a sorcerer is, and Yamraiha explains what magic is, and what types of people who can use magic there are. She tells Aladdin to show her his level of magic skill, and she's amazed to see a Magi's potential.Night 78, Pages 8-18 Then she begins the training and attacks Aladdin, who activates his Borg. She explains that the Borg is the proof that someone's a magician, and its functions. Then she shows some of her magic, and uses Sharrar Magd, and explains that there are different forms to use magic. She continues training Aladdin while Sinbad picks up Alibaba for his training.Night 79, Pages 6-11 Some after Sinbad summons the Eight Generals in order to defeat one of the Southern Creatures, which has attacked the shore. Yamraiha watches with the others how Sharrkan defeats the monster, with a somewhat annoyed expression. Sinbad announces that Sharrkan will be Alibaba's fencing master, and she begins an argument with him, because she claims that magic's better while Sharrkan claims the opposite. They then decalre that their pupils would surpass each other, and try to pull them apart.Night 80, Pages 8-15 Overnight, she's seen attending the Mahrajan's Festival along with everyone else, where she is arguing again with Sharrkan. During the following days she's training Aladdin, who doesn't make any progress. She tells him that his magic is still too rough, and that the magician's role is supporting the others in a fight. Aladdin asks her to teach him one of Yamraiha's spells, which consists of creating water balls that floats around her, and she says that his specialty's not water magic. He answers that he wants to try to do it with Heat Magic.Night 80, Pages 8-15 Shortly after, prince Hakuryuu Ren and princess Kougyoku Ren of the Kou Empire arrives, and Sinbad is accused of deflowering Kougyoku. The Eight Generals start to talk about the options they have to avoid a war against Kou, but Sinbad gets angry and orders Yamraiha to prove his innocence. Yamraiha is reluctant because she can only show what happened in truth, and she knows that her king loses his control when he drinks too much, and she's not sure that Sinbad didn't do anything to the princess.Night 84, Pages 16-19 Finally she uses her spell Sharrar Raqesa to show the past and indeed Sinbad is out of fault since it was Koubun Ka who created the misunderstanding. The Eight Generals apologize to Sinbad for not trusting him.Night 85, Pages 1-4 After some time, Sinbad summons Yamraiha, Masrur and Sharrkan and asks them about their disciples' conditions. Yamraiha says that Aladdin's stronger and that he has a great potential. After hearing the news of Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana, Sinbad decides sending them to a Dungeon conquest.Night 87, Pages 14-18 Zagan Arc Yamraiha is sent, with Sharrkan and Masrur, to help Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana and Hakuryuu, in case they were attacked by members of Al-Thamen. Sharrkan releases Alibaba and Aladdin from Zurmudd, and Yamraiha catches Aladdin.Night 106, Page 18 When Alibaba apologizes, they reassure him that they did a good job with capturing Zagan and to leave the rest to them. When Zurmudd enrages Masrur by saying that they will end up like Morgiana, Masrur throws him angrily, and Sharrkan says that he and Yamraiha are the other two's opponents.Night 107, Pages 1-5 Right after that, Byoln shows his sword which leads Sharrkan to leaving Apollonius to Yamraiha.Night 108, Pages 2, 4 When Sharrkan has a tough time with Byoln, Apollonius tries to force Yamraiha into saying that she has to go and help him, but she clearly responds that she doesn't want to interfere in a swordsman's fight. Despite that, she thinks that if he dies with his sword in hand, she won't forgive him. After that Yamraiha is constantly attacked by light rays which are strong enough to break her Borg.Night 108, Pages 10-12 She moves to the water and creates fog to weaken the effect of the light attacks. After the fog clears, he shoots light rays, injuring her and breaking the shells covering her breasts and her ears. He declares how much he hates Magicians who look down on him, even though he's a genius, but Yamraiha just asks if it's because he doesn't have any real power himself, which enrages him. He Djinn Equips and uses his Extreme Magic, Flash Al-Alaf. Yamraiha creates a giant mirror and sends back Apollonius' attack. She then explains to him that her shells are actually Magic Tools, the only ones able to store Magoi by being in contact with her body and that she used them to create the mirror. Apollonius curses her as he dies, and she apologizes, saying she's a genius magician.Night 109 After the battle, Aladdin asks her if she's alright and she responds positively.Night 110, Page 1 Second Sindria Arc At the dungeon conqueror's banquet, Yamraiha sits with Aladdin, Alibaba, and Sharrkan while watching a big muscular man portray her small disciple.Night 111, Page 18 During the celebrations, Ithnan appears and "curse" Sinbad and Alibaba. Yamraiha inspects both and says that it's not a curse but black magic. She says that if it's magic there's a way to cancel it, but she doesn't know how to do that because she has no idea of what orders of formula made that magic work. She says that only the person who has cast it knows how to undo it. Then Sinbad tells her to prepare the transportation magic circle.Night 113, Page 13-16 While Sinbad is fighting against Ithnan, Yamraiha explains to Aladdin that two kinds of barriers cover Sindria. One is a defensive barrier but the second tracks the position of the enemy and it can also transfer anyone to the enemy's location within a range of 200 kilometers around the main island. She says that she's very proud of that magic.Night 114, Pages 3-4 She tries to suppress the advance the curse on Alibaba, but it's too strong. She says that if they're not careful Alibaba could die, and wishes that they could enter directly to his body.Night 115, Pages 14-18 She watches how Aladdin uses Solomon's Wisdom and removes the black magic. Yamraiha is present when the Eight Generals and king Sinbad gather and talk about the booty of Zagan's conquest and Al-Thamen. Sinbad says that a big deal is going to befall to Sindria but he's sure they can face it. She, along with the other generals is smiling, and she bows when she hears Sinbad's speech.Night 116, Pages 7-8 Yamraiha helps Aladdin to fix the magic tool with the shape of red jewel that Aladdin has in his turban. Aladdin asks her if she has a Household Vessel like the others Eight Generals. She denies, and says that there's bad affinity between Djinns and magicians because their magic could interfere with each other. Then Aladdin express his desire to learn more about magic and when he leaves, Yamraiha has a sad expression.Night 117, Pages 2-4 Then, she heads where Sinbad, Jafar, Drakon and some other magicians are. They are examining Dunya Musta'sim's Dark Metal Vessel, and there's a symbol emerged inside it that they cannot identify. Yamraiha examines the tool and is very shocked when she sees that has the "Magical Charm Mark", that is engraved into every magical tool produced in the Magnostadt Academy. Drakon says that is shocking that even Yamraiha's home country is involved with the organization. Then Sinbad asks her if princess Dunya has regain consciousness. She nods, and says that Dunya doesn't want to speak to anyone. Sinbad decides going for himself.Night 117, Pages 4-5 They find Dunya with Aladdin, the only person she speaks to. Sinbad explains the current situation to Dunya, but she recognizes Yamraiha who, even if she didn't take part of the revolt was part of the Magnostadt Academy (and her most brilliant mage), and doesn't trust them. Sinbad tries to flirt with her but Yamraiha stops him because since Dunya was the princess from the country Yamraiha is from, she has a great respect and loyalty to her. Yamraiha requests Dunya to believe in her actual king, Sinbad. When they leave the room, Jafar tells to Sinbad that Dunya's getting weaker and weaker every day, and that she's going to die soon. Yamraiha also knows that and is about to cry.Night 117, Pages 10-12 Shortly after Aladdin announces his intentions to study to Magnostadt Academy, and Yamraiha totally supports him. Sinbad is worried, and doesn't want to let him go, but Yamraiha tries to persuade him. When Sinbad asks her why is she so interested in Aladdin going to study at Magnostadt, she says that Aladdin is incredibly talented and needs to learn in order to become a great magician. Then she gets enfuriated and says that it irritates her to see someone as talented as Aladdin be secluded, even if it's under her tutelage. When Sinbad points that something very suspicious is going on in that country she looks concerned.Night 118, Pages 3-5 At Dunya's funeral Yamraiha is crying and brings flowers at the princess burning corpse.Night 119, Page 5 When Aladdin and the others are about to depart from Sindria, she gives Aladdin a magic tool called "Eye of the Rukh", which will allow them communicate each other even if they are in different places. Then she goodbyes them along with Sharrkan, Sinbad, the other generals and some other Sindria's civilians.Night 121, Pages 13-16 Pirates Arc Yamraiha talks with Aladdin thanks to a Magic Tool she gave to him, the Eye of the Rukh. She is worried and asks if he is alright, since Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana and Hakuryuu were attacked by pirates in Aktia Kingdom. She soon starts to argue with Sharrkan while Sinbad talks with Alibaba.Night 125, Pages 11-12 World Exploration Arc Yamraiha briefly appears in Aladdin's memories when he has to pass the entrance examination of the Magnostadt Academy, because she explained him how to do it.Night 136, Pages 12-18 Jafar asks Yamraiha if Aladdin was able to enroll at the Magnostadt Academy without problems. Proudly, she tells him she is sure that Aladdin will be selected for the first Kodor, the highest level at the academy.Night 137, Page 1 Magnostadt Arc Yamraiha appears in Aladdin's memories during his fight with Titus Alexius. He recalls that she told him to never remove the cloth, because if someone see his Magoi Reverse Tool, they will become suspicious. She mentioned that this device is a proof of who he really is, a Magi.Night 151, Pages 16-18 She appears again when Aladdin has a talk with Magnostadt Academy's chancellor, Matal Mogamett. Mogamett was her teacher and foster father. He tells to Aladdin about Yamraiha's past, and explains that she was abandoned by her parents because she was born as a strong Magician. Mogamett said that Yamraiha asked him to read difficult books about magic before going bed, and asks Aladdin if Yamraiha's happy in Sindria.Night 158, Pages 7-9 Mogamett reveals that Yamraiha is risking her life covering Sindria in a barrier, and if she continues doing so, she will die young.Night 162, Pages 4-5 She appears physically during the fight with the Medium, alongside Drakon, Sinbad and the Seven Seas Alliance Metal Vessel Users. She looks worried.Night 194, Page 14 Yamraiha is flying on her wand and watching her enemy. She then, alongside Seven Seas Alliance's Household Members and Drakon, uses some kind of magic to attack the Medium's Defensive Wall, what, thanks to their combined move, opens a crack in it.Night 195, Pages 1, 8 After the combined attack of Extreme Magic of the Metal Vessel Users, Yamraiha watches the Medium falling to pieces. However, even though it is not enough to kill it, it starts hesitating. Yunan explains it's thanks to white light inside it and someone's interruption, to which Aladdin is sure that it must be Mogamett for sure. Upon hearing that name, Yamraiha's expression changes. When she learns that Aladdin plans on going inside the Medium to meet with the Chancellor, Yamraiha asks him to bring her with him, to what he agrees. As they arrive, she asks him where they are. Aladdin explains that it's Mogamett's and the citizens's Magoi that became the Medium, Yamraiha is completely shocked.Night 196, Pages 2, 9, 12-15 She listens to Aladdin's and Mogamett's talk silently. She shows terrified expression when the Rukh of people who fell into depravity shows itself. After Mogamett requests Aladdin to find a way to restore Black Rukh into white again, he thanks him for letting him meet his daughter again, even if he doesn't deserve it. Asked by Aladdin what he means, Yamraiha explains that he abducted her from Musta'sim Royal Palace and raised her. She explains that she was born in a clan that served under the Royal Family but that truth was hidden from her and when she was old enough to understand what was happening around her, she became more and more suspicious. She thought that Mogamett was frightening and wanted to use her as a tool in the rebellion.Night 197, Pages 2-9 She wonders if she was wrong. She admits that after being rejected by Dunya, she realized what could have happened in a Magician was born in the Royal Palace in that period. Mogamett says that he came to rescue her because they were at the verge of killing her. He admits that he hid the truth from her because he feared that she would go back there when she learned about her heritage. He apologizes for stealing her life. Yamraiha however clearly states that she was happy. When Mogamett starts disappearing, Yamraiha shouts for him to wait and to not disappear. After leaving the Medium, she sits crying, with her hands covering her face.Night 197, Pages 9-17 Abilities As a Magician, Yamraiha is very strong. She can use Magoi to fight in battle and specializes in Water Magic, as such she is called a "Blue Magician". She is also the one who is responsible, together with Sinbad, with the creation of two barriers around Sindria it prevents the entry of foes and if once any foe enters, it tracks their location out of the barriers up to a certain distance. Matal Mogamett once mentioned to Aladdin that using this magic will lead her to an early death ("she will die young"), due to the huge strain the vast barriers place on her body. Magic Water Magic.png|Yamraiha's Water Magic Sharrar Magud.png|Yamraiha invisible (Sharrar Magd) Sharrar Baraq.png|Sharrar Baraq Sharrar Rakesa.png|Sharrar Raqesa Borg :This is said to be the proof of a magician. It is a defensive ability that blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. However, it's strength depends on the person. Magic Tools :She is a wizard that has created the only Magoi storage devices in the world. They take the appearance of the shells she usually wears on her ears and chest. When separated from her, they can be used to perform a powerful magic. She also knows enough about magic items to fix Aladdin's Magic Turban when it was ripped to shreds. She has also created many magic tools while she was still attending the Magnostadt Academy. One of these tools is the Eye of the Rukh. Eye of the Rukh :It is a communication tool that allows Magicians to talk over a long range (this depends on their amount of Magoi, making it ideal for a Magi). Because of its long range Clairvoyance Magic, it is possible to use the Rukh scattered in the atmosphere as a intermediary and to transmit information. Wand Yamraiha usually carries and uses a long wand, with a twirl pattern at the tip about half her size. She uses her wand to fly, by sitting on it like a witch. Water Magic Yamraiha can use her Water Magic in various ways. She can evaporate the water in the immediate vicinity to burn the target (this is not very powerful however). Her favored type of combat is to create water balls around herself to attack and defend her from an enemy. Sharrar Magd (Water Membrane of the Hermit) :Yamraiha gives Rukh 3 commands, by surrounding herself with water in order to reflect sunlight off of it to make her invisible. Sharrar Baraq :Yamraiha makes a dragon made of water that attacks an opponent directly, with it's great speed. Sharrar Raqesa (Water People Play of Truth) :This is a type of Clairvoyance Magic that makes the Rukh show things that cannot be seen, faraway places, and events of the past. It uses the blood of the people involved to show their Rukh. When this magic is used water is shaped into the people involved and acts out what ever situation that is being discussed. Gravity Magic She uses Gravity Magic on her wand to fly. She sits upon it like a witch. Stats Battles/Events Relationships Matal Mogamett Mogamett was like a father to her, and still now he wishes her to be happy in Sindria. He reminisces to Aladdin that whenever he would try to read a normal story to her, she would pester him to read books on difficult magic. The affection that Mogamett still has for her is reciprocal, and it has been revealed that if Yamraiha doesn't dream of him for a while she becomes homesick.Volume 17's Extra Comic Dunya Musta'sim Yamraiha has some loyalty to Dunya, as they were from the same country and Dunya was the princess. Even if she didn't take part in the revolt, she feels some guilt since she formed part of Magnostadt's Academy. Sharrkan Yamraiha and Sharrkan have a bit of rivalry as they are usually seen arguing over magic and swordplay. Yamraiha also stated that she would not forgive Sharrkan if he died with his sword in his hands. However, it is shown they have some respect for each other. Aladdin Her first meeting with Aladdin isn't exactly the best, but they soon get along with each other. Yamraiha mentors Aladdin when he is still new to all the magic related matters. They grow to have a strong bond. She later sends him to Magnostadt's academy. She takes great pride in Aladdin and even said he'd get the highest level at Magnostadt's (he ended up getting the lowest). Pisti Yamraiha and Pisti are good friends as they are the only females of the Eight Generals. Yamraiha is also the only large-breasted woman that Pisti is friends with. Trivia * The council member who chose the first seat at Iktiyar said that Yamraiha is a legendary genius. * Yamraiha is the only one of the Eight Generals who doesn't own or use a Household Vessel, as Magicians and Djinn don't combine well. She relies on her Magoi and Water Magic in combat. * Yamraiha's favorite type is an older man and also men who have beards, but she gets so nervous in front of the person she's interested in, and she ends up only talking about magic.Volume 11's Stickers Pisti suggested her to "just date a guy who can use magic". Her highest confession record is seven consecutive losses. * The twenty different rejection lines directed at her are like "It's nerve-wracking to be with you".Volume 16 Extra * She likes collecting magic artifacts. She dislikes waking up.Magi Official Guidebook * She makes her appearance in the ending theme of the anime.Episode 19 * Yamraiha writes using strong, thick brush strokes.Websunday *What catches her attention is a good book of magic.Tegaki Blog *Due to her type in men, Yamraiha wouldn't mind marrying Hinahoho, but it is physically impossible.Tegaki Blog *The person she is interested in is Aladdin, due to his rare talent.Magi Perfect Fanbook *Her most important possession is one of her inventions.Magi Perfect Fanbook References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Eight Generals Category:Sindria Category:Magician Category:Magnostadt Category:Magnostadt Academy